


The story of the guide in one act.

by NexVesper



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, Guide Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexVesper/pseuds/NexVesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the guide is the one that needs guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of the guide in one act.

Eggsy was a guide as was his father, but his mother and sister were normal not a sensitivity gene in their bones at all.

The thing was, most of the population was oblivious to the existence of sentinels and guides. But the ones that knew? They thought of the guides as the worse of the deal.

They didn't get that guides and sentinels were just the different specializations of the same trait. They thought that guides were weepy and emotional with no traice of heightened levels of sensitivity of their senses at all. They thought them useless in the battle and in the politics.

By the time of Eggsy's second meeting with Harry Hart he was already sure of what sentinels thought of him and because of that the way Harry treated him was.... unexpected. And weird. He was showing expectations and pride and disappointment of Eggsy.

By the time of his death Eggsy was already half bonded with him because they were emotionally close to each other and that was all that mattered to that kind of bond.

And all those people who thought that revenge and rage were reserved for sentinels? They could go fuck themselves because Eggsy's avenging of Harry was something that would be told of as a fairy tale to the recruits for the years to come after the event itself.

And even after the both gallahads' of that story deaths it would be in the minds and the hearts of all the kingsmen to come.

After the Arthur's death from Eggsy's hands non the less, Eggsy would find out that Merlin was like him, that he had to withstand all the ridicule and only had the allies in Harry and James.

Now there were Eggsy a guide and Roxy a sentinel herself, but not so bad one if Eggsy had anything to say about it. New Arthur would be a sentinel as was the tradition, but they would get by as Merlin was doing for years now.  

And after that Arthur maybe there would be a chance for one of them, who knows? But for now Eggsy had a mother to save and a sister to raise and Harry to make proud even if he was dead already and that was all that mattered to him.

Fuck Arthur and all that he or she entitled. Eggsy was stronger than all that shit and Harry knew that as well as he knew that about Eggsy's father. That was the only truth that Eggsy Unwin wanded to live by.


End file.
